Lost Naruto Style
by Frankenstein's Mom
Summary: What happens when two girls who love to dance and love to be random enter a world even more randomer than they are? wait... whatever. SasXSak NaruXHina. It will affect a lot more than their surroundings, trust me. discontinued


merisusa- melissa

burinne- brynne

"Hello?"

"Come to the clearing if you ever want to see your sister _ever_ again!"

_click_

"Hello? Hello? Hello, I don't have a sister!"

Then the boy hung up the phone. Then he left and went to find his loud blond friend, pink-haired team mate and his silver haired sensei. As the onxy everything boy left the house and started to walk down the street, some one spotted him and called out to him, "Hey Sasuke! Come over here!" Sasuke looked tword the base of the voice and noticed it was his friend/ team mate with spikey blond hair. He walked over to him and asked, "What is it Naruto?" Sasuke squated down next to Naruto. "I think it is dying." Naruto said pointing to a slug. Sasuke looked disturbed. Then he shook it off and said, "Uhh Naruto, maybe we should find Sakura and Kakashi."

"But I want to see it die!"

"You mean you want to see the slug that just crawled away die?" Sasuke stated with a smirk. Naruto gaped, then shook it off and agreed with Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------

A girl ran down the street with her aqua mini skirt flying through the air and her teal cap sleave shirt falling over it slightly. "Oh my god, I'm late I'm late I'm so freakin late!" she cried out in her upsetness. Then she made a sharp turn into a resturant and was stopped quickly by her best friend. "Melissa where were you? You do know you're late, right?" Melissa's best friend Brynne questioned her. "Uhh well yea I know Brynne but this time I have a good reason." Melissa responded. Brynne looked at her in disbelife. "Okay one look at this." Melissa pointed to her hair. "Two look at this." She pointed to her outfit. "Three." she pointed to under her eyes. "And four." She pointed to her head. "Okay and what does all of that have to do with you being late?" Brynne questioned. Melissa pointed to her hair. (N.S: it is going to be in the order she said first.) "I over slept and didn't have enough time to do my hair nicely. I couldn't find any thing else that wasn't blue jeens. I was up all night doing last minute craming. My brain hurts from my spanish exame." Then Melissa was called into the manager's office.

"Melissa, how did it go?" Brynne asked Melissa. "She said that I bring in most of the costiomers so she will give me a second chance but I can't be late one more time." Brynne looked around the room. "Ya know, I didn't realize this before but most of our regular costomers are boys and they keep requesting you for their waitress." Then they looked at each other and said in unison, "Ewwwww!"

After a long day of work, Melissa and Brynne were walking home when a squirrle ran by Melissa. "Aww Brynne look at the squirrle. Isn't it so cute?" Melissa exclamed. "Melissa you might want to pull your hair back and get away from that filthy thing." Melissa turned around and let her hair get near the squirrle. "Don't call it a filthy thing Brynne." Suddenly, "Owwwwww. Let go of my hair you filthy rodent ass thing!" Melissa swatted at the squirrle and it pulled a lock of her hair out of her head. _RIP_ "Owwwwww!" Then Melissa statred mummbling something about a retared ass squirrle. And she was rubbing her head. "Uhh Melli(Melli is Melissa's nickname) I thought you just told me not to call squirrles 'filthy things" Melissa looked up. "I did."

"But then you just called that squirrle..."

"Uh uh uh. I called it a filthy **_rodent ass_** thing. See the difference?" Brynne looked sidtract "Ya. Uhh Melli, What is that thing inront of us?" Melissa looked up. "Well duh silly thats a tree." Melissa said reassuring. Brynne turned her head to actually face foward. "Not that, this!" Melissa's eyes opened wide then came back to normal size. "Oh silly thats just a huge vortex about to take us somewhere thats not our houses. Duh... Wait what did just say?!" Melissa screamed at Brynne as they got sucked into the huge vortex.

Naruto and Sasuke found Sakura and Kakashi and were haveing a meeting in the forest clearing. That jogged Sasuke's memory of something. "Naruto, Sakura do you two want to hear something really stupid that happend this morning before I left the house?" Naruto and Sakura both nodded their heads. "Some loonitic called my house and said if I ever wanted to see my _sister _ ever again I had to come here. How stupid is that?" Naruto started laughing histerically. "Your sister?!" he yelled. "I didn't know you have a sister!" Naruto continued to laugh. "Thats the poit. I don't have a sister." Sasuke said back. Just then, all of a sudden, suddely there was a loud thud in a nearby tree that made team seven jump to their feet.

in the tree

Melissa fell in an aquard position with her right foot stuck on a branch just a few feet up in the air. "Ow. Crap that hurt. Ow." Then Melissa looked around herself. There was a branch behind her. Unfortunitly Melissa's depth presesion wasn't the best after her little brother hit her in th eye with a baseball. "Hey that branch is close enough for me to lean back into a comfy position." So Melissa tried to lean back but fell backwards. As she went backwards (Now would be a good time to mention that Melissa was wearing her favorite pair of sneakers) her right shoe got stuck on the branch and it came off. She landed right infront of Sasuke with a big thud. Melissa started to rub her back and her head. "Ow that hurt even more!" Melissa declared. Then she looked up at a shaken up Sasuke, then the other members of team seven. "Who are you?" Sasuke finally got out. Melissa sat up and thought 'They are already shaken up so why don't I add fule to the fire?' Melissa sat up stirght and spoke out, "My name is Floopy Ooogy and I am a Zonas here to declair war on every place that doesn't have a L in its name! So tell me now, where am I??" Melissa looked up with a raised eyebrow. "You are in Konaha, The hidden leaf village." Naruto stated with some fear in his voice. Melissa looked up into the sky and thought out loud. "Hmm Leaf viLLage three Ls" Melissa put a hand on her chin. "No war for this place!" Melissa yelled at the top of her lungs.(just so you know, Ooogy was going to be the name for this fic but then my bffl said the current title. And I have a reason for floopy too. Floopy is how I discribe my dog.) Then all of a sudden she jumped to her feet. "Now I have to..." she yelled before she was cut off by everything going black, then she fell to the floor.


End file.
